


【博君一肖】挑逗R

by sweetyang



Category: boxiao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyang/pseuds/sweetyang





	【博君一肖】挑逗R

-  
他发誓，他不是故意偷听的。

贵州山林腹地，找到条件稍好的酒店已是众望所归，干净整洁就罢了，谁还会额外再去要求嫌怪些什么呢。

王一博喉结微动，可这房间的隔音实在有些差。

仅一门之隔，断断续续的喘息若有似无地传入少年耳中，惹得他顿时红了耳朵。此刻少年正拿着剧本站在门口，有些尴尬地局促——他本该装作若无其事走开，但喘息声勾着他的神经，让他一时间竟寸步难行。

他当然知道房间内的人在做什么，而局促之余却莫名生出些未知的情绪——那是他从未见过的肖战，这个认知让他顷刻间心跳得无比剧烈。

平日里的肖战是烈日下的一抹橙色，或肆意，或随性，或温柔，或细致。总是张扬着笑意应对着他一次次无聊至极的挑衅。很多时候幼稚地像个小学生，不胜其烦时又故意拿出哥哥的架势与姿态。而无论是哪个他，都不像是现在这个。声音满满的情色味道，连喘息都如同他微红的眼尾那般摄人心魄。

那人现在该是一副什么表情呢？王一博想。迷离着双眼，随着手指上下动作而微皱了眉，脸颊一路到耳后也浸润上一层诱人的绯红色，喉结随着喘息上下起伏，额间大概也沁出汗来——他那么爱流汗。开灯了吗？大概开了，床头昏黄的小夜灯将那人充满情欲的表情清晰地勾勒出来，而手上暧昧缠绵的动作却如同邪灵一般被隐在黑暗里。

画面异常真实，汗珠落下，睫毛微颤，两颗笑起来像是裹了糖的兔牙此刻却压抑而情色地咬住下唇，唇边的痣也沾上了湿润朦胧的水汽。王一博觉得自己的呼吸愈发粗重起来，他紧抿着唇，将手中的剧本攥得更紧。

房间内的喘息声越来越急促，终于在一声闷哼之后弥散在夜晚的空气中，像是结束了一场没有硝烟的战争。

走吧，王一博，该走了。少年告诉自己。

然后他听到如梦般的两个字，给这个本就奇幻的夜晚又添上一丝迷醉。发泄过后的肖战哑着嗓子呢喃出口，尾音细腻又绵长。

那两个字分明是——

“一博……”

-  
王一博几乎落荒而逃。

那人的声音在他脑中萦回往复，星火燎原般让他难以自持，终于在事情向更坏处发展的前一秒选择了逃避。

水流冰凉，顺着成绺的湿发匀面而下，喉结随之上下起伏。少年闭着眼努力平复着呼吸，强迫自己不去做任何虚无的幻想。

一切皆徒劳。

——他做了一夜缠绵而荒唐的梦。

梦里烟雾缭绕，红黑蓝白的戏服交叠。魏无羡挺身跨坐在蓝忘机身上，随着身下人的顶弄上下起伏，白皙修长的脖颈后仰着，黑发倾泻如瀑，红色的发带如蝴蝶般翻飞起舞。他毫不避讳地肆意喘息呻吟，泛红的眼尾渐渐沾了水汽——这无疑是一场愉悦的性事。王一博听到自己的声音响起，沙哑低沉喊着魏婴的名字，压抑着掩饰不住的欲望。

王一博曾偷偷找来完整版的原著看过，在跟不上剧组演员玩梗的时候。然而这场面真真实实展现在面前的冲击力仍旧让王一博觉得无法呼吸，尤其是……在忘羡的皮囊之下，分明是他和肖战的肉体交缠。

空气愈发炙热和黏腻，王一博觉得自己快要窒息，画面却猛地一转。

古风搭建的场景顷刻间风烟尽灭，酒店昏黄的灯光映照着身下人的表情，那人紧闭着双唇，在王一博的顶撞之下溢出破碎的呻吟。甬道温热而紧致，王一博发了狂似的将自己灼热而坚硬的下体一下下锲入那人深处。“喜欢吗？喊出来。”少年不满他故作压抑的姿态，恶意地冲撞顶弄，直逼得他丢盔弃甲含着泪一口咬上少年的肩。

王一博醒来的时候满脸是汗，他在“三行情书”式的尴尬状况下听到欢快的敲门声以及那人清亮亮的嗓音，如同往常一般叫魂般地响起：“一博起床啦，快起床啦一博~”

-  
棚内无比闷热。

王一博浑身僵硬，游移着目光不知该看向何处，昨夜发生的事仍旧在脑中盘桓，而偏偏两人现在的状态又有些过分亲密。

小风扇将额上的两绺细发吹起，肖战躺在王一博怀中惬意地迷了眼睛，完全没意识到少年的不自然。导演在一旁拿着大喇叭神叨叨喊：“你们两个再暧昧一点！”肖战便抬眼冲着王一博笑，用胳膊肘悄悄怼他，言语还带着半分调戏式的轻佻：“哎，导演叫我们暧昧一点。”王一博却在肖战的注视下更加僵硬起来，半天不知该作何反应，惹得那人不满地“喂”了一声：“你什么表情啊？专业一点行不行王老师。”

“脚麻了。”王一博试图转移注意力。

“我这么撑着的哎你怎么可能脚麻。”

“不是这只。”

“哦哦对不起。我忘了下面还有一只。”他便笑着跟少年道歉，少年想说你其实可以起来的，毕竟还未进入正式拍摄，却没能出口。然而下一秒他便有些后悔——为了寻找更合适的姿势，肖战试探性地挪动着位置在他身上挨挨蹭蹭。少年腾地一下耳朵就红了，他更加紧张起来，呼吸也变得凌乱。他努力转移视线试图让自己放空，然而却适得其反，一些不合时宜的画面瞬时在少年脑中放映式地囫囵转过，他几乎是立刻就有了反应。

他试图不着痕迹躲开，身上原本还不安分蹭来蹭去的人却突然有一瞬僵硬。此番处境委实尴尬，像是少年时期偷偷摸摸看颜色光碟被舍友抓包一般局促，少年的耳朵更红了。那人却只是怔愣了一瞬，片刻又再次仰起头看他，一脸明了地不怀好意的笑，甚至还带着一丝得逞的意味，眼神像是调戏又像是赤裸裸的勾引：“哇王老师你真的……”真的什么他没有说下去，他笑着从少年身上起来，唱着不知哪个年代老掉牙的土味歌曲称要给他一点点空间，少年便也晃动着船身，装作若无其事，将背上紧贴的长发抖开。

到了正式拍摄却避无可避。

镜头里蓝忘机深情地注视着受伤昏迷的魏无羡，而镜头外肖战的手却不安分地在王一博身下画着圈。一开始王一博还避开镜头紧紧拽着肖战的手，到后来就彻底放弃了抵抗，任由那人在自己身上隐秘地动作，镜头里蓝忘机的表情愈发隐忍，眸子里都要迸出火来。王一博感觉自己的刚得到片刻缓解的下身愈发坚硬起来。工作人员围站着，摄像机仍在工作，船上也不止他和肖战两人，他却在这样的情境之下控制不住地有了反应。王一博在感到羞耻的同时竟也生出一种微妙的刺激感，于是他略微挺动了腰，让自己的下身更加靠近肖战，炙热坚硬地抵着他。王一博片刻不移地注视着肖战，眼看那人脸上泛起一抹微红，下半身也不经意间调整了姿势，心里不禁生出一丝得意。

他们在众目睽睽之下进行着幼稚地角逐，在隐忍自己的情绪之外尽其所能地试图让对方失控，船上的暧昧气氛几乎要溢出屏幕。

然而最终谁输谁赢挨到下戏也仍旧没分出个结果。

-  
几乎是刚一下戏少年就拽着肖战避开众人回到化妆间，把他抵在墙上吻。

肖战在少年激烈的攻击下忍不住笑出了声：“忍不住了?”而回答他的只有更加猛烈的侵袭和掠夺，肖战被堵得呜呜说不出话，看着少年红了眼眶。

少年此刻就像是一只未经驯化的野狗，眼神中满是疯狂的侵略和占有，两人的下身紧紧抵在一起，皆是同样的炙热。“战哥，你也这么硬了。”王一博一边啃咬肖战的嘴唇，一边伸手握住他，溺在情欲里的气音让肖战顿时腿软地有些站立不住。

少年半拉半抱将肖战送上化妆间的桌子，桌上堆着的东西被哗啦啦扫了一地，王一博也无暇去管，他粗暴地扯开肖战的戏服，引起那人不满的闷哼，“王一博你小心一点儿。”小心，王一博想，我是因为谁才如此失控，现在罪魁祸首反而来叫我小心。他强硬地插进肖战的双腿之间，戏服绽开黑色的莲花，那人的一切毫无保留地呈现在少年眼前。他从脖颈一路向下啃咬，在肖战身上留下色情而淫靡的痕迹，一边用手上下撸动着肖战的炙热，粗粝的掌心拂过敏感的铃口，直逼得那人大声喘息，闭紧了双眼喊他的名字：“一博，一博。”

熟悉的喘息声，昨夜的画面再一次闯入少年脑中，他放开肖战，惹得那人不满的抬眼，双手去勾少年的脖子。

王一博眼眶通红，下身无比涨硬，他没有理会那人主动的勾缠，喘着粗气一瞬不瞬盯着他，开口是不容置疑的强硬，少年在某些事情上总有些可怕的控制欲。

“自己弄。”

肖战又笑了，像暗夜里绽开的花朵。化妆间里没有开灯，一片昏暗，而他们之间的距离如此之近，近到肖战每一个细小的表情都能被王一博完美地捕捉到。他顺从地抚弄起自己的下身，细长的手指上下抚慰着自己，似乎是刻意存了诱惑人的心思，唇齿间的喘息声愈发蛊惑人心。肖战在情欲中挑起眼看他，脸颊一片绯红，上挑的眼尾柔媚而多情，昨夜房门内隐秘的画面无比真实的展现在少年面前，赤裸裸地刺激着他的神经，让他顷刻间呼吸更加紊乱。

他想要他。想毫无保留地贯穿他，占有他。

下身已经涨得生疼，他无法再忍，上前再次吻住肖战，手指毫不犹豫往那人身后探去。甬道生涩紧致，他小心翼翼探索开拓着，异物入侵的感觉让肖战忍不住皱了眉，少年便又吻上肖战的眉心，“忍一忍战哥。”

好容易进了三指，肖战仰头咬上王一博的耳朵：“进来。”双腿勾引般地缠上他的背。王一博便再无顾忌，撤下手指真刀实枪把自己送了进去。

整个化妆间都充斥着肉体撞击的声音，一下一下，在安静的室内显得异常淫靡，王一博的舌头在肖战口中肆意搅弄着，发出缠绵暧昧的水声。少年的动作毫无章法，只凭着本能在肖战体内抽插索求。肖战的内壁无比敏感，紧紧包裹着王一博的硕大，在少年要退出去的时候又不自觉地缩紧，像是无声而积极的挽留，少年便更加发狂似的肏干进来。

肖战渐渐如鱼得水，唇间溢出难以自抑的呻吟，肉棒在他身体里进出摩擦，带起肖战一阵阵战栗，在王一博经过体内某一点的时候，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。王一博爱极了这时的肖战，被自己肏干到失控，只能紧紧抱着自己告饶。

“一博，一博，求你，慢一点呜……”

王一博对此却充耳不闻，看身下人抑制不住在情欲中逐浪沉浮无疑是对自己最好的肯定，而被情欲染上绯红色的肖战实在好看的紧。他发了狠地一次次撞上肖战的敏感点，惹得那人终于在激烈的情事中流下泪来，前端也颤巍巍溢出了白浊。

化妆间外似乎有谁经过，脚步声由远及近。

“锁门了吗？”肖战在快被吞噬的快感中分过神问他。

“没有。不管。”王一博越发不管不顾，除了眼前的这个人什么都无法分心去想，他在肖战敏感的耳垂上温柔地辗转舔舐，下身动作的力度却丝毫不减。

肖战一边喘一边仍不忘嘴上调戏他：“现在…这么强硬……昨天晚上……嗯……怎么不敢进来？”

艹，王一博暗骂一句，“你是故意的。”又冲着肖战身体里加大力度撞了进去，直撞得肖战后仰了脖颈失控般地惊呼出声。

“你说，我们这样……要是被人看到会怎样？”肖战反而笑了，“你猜刚刚经过的是谁？会不会是聂导？或者你们蓝家的几个小辈？他们估计怎么也不会想到，王一博会在化妆间里对肖战干这种事……啊王一博你疯了！”

“闭嘴。”王一博一口咬在肖战耳后，动作越发失控，每一下都锲到肖战身体最深处，他加快了抽插的速度，呼吸越来越急促，终于在加速的动作中与肖战一起达到了高潮。

月光从窗外照进来，给昏暗的室内铺上一层银白色。

王一博半软的性器仍旧留在肖战体内，刚刚释放出的精液从两人交合处缓缓流出，异常色情。

肖战放空了双眸，声音有种无奈的宠溺。

“真是不经挑逗的……”

“小朋友……”


End file.
